Various tools exist for the procedural creation of elements such as textures, characters and levels within games. There are many games where algorithms are used to create entire game levels, complete with characters, while a user is playing the game. This approach may reduce the amount of effort required for the creative aspects of game development (e.g., fewer assets may need to be created and shipped with games). These game levels may be created as needed on the fly. However, creators themselves may benefit from procedural methods of 3D virtual object creation.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used. Like numbers in the Figures indicate like components.
In the description below, the term “module” refers broadly to software, hardware, or firmware (or any combination thereof) components. Modules are typically functional components that can generate useful data or other output using specified input(s). A module may or may not be self-contained. An application program (also called an “application”) may include one or more modules, or a module can include one or more application programs.